


the breach (i felt when you beat me)

by hairpinshot



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mankai Company never happened but everyone exists in this AU, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairpinshot/pseuds/hairpinshot
Summary: In which Juza, former Jaeger pilot and currently an instructor at the Academy, meets Banri, who just enrolled, many years after they last fought each other.(For the dear Twitter user @ohmyposse, who pondered the lack of Pacific Rim fusions in this fandom.)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	the breach (i felt when you beat me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcapada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcapada/gifts).

You lost your brother Kumon in battle against the Category III Kaiju _Misumi_.

You miss him so much that you question why you’re the one who survived and not him; he loved the world so much that the reason he joined the war was to protect it, and that included you, who live in it.

You, on the other hand, only joined the war effort in order to get your mind off how much you hate yourself – something you’ve struggled with ever since you knew what the words ‘ugly’ and ‘talentless’ meant – and you constantly feel guilty that someone as inwardly selfish as you are still gets to live.

Still, even with the shallowness of your own life purpose, you know Kumon would be livid if you’d quit just to follow him in the afterlife out of survivor’s guilt, so you continue to live.

For the people that are still left in this world to protect, for Muku, who is now stationed somewhere else yet still fights on like the strong young man you know he is, and even for the smallest things like the cheap flan pudding you get with your daily rations at the mess hall (it’s surprisingly good.)

\---

In your current absence of a partner due to a recent inability to Drift, Marshal Tachibana tasked you to teach the new cadets physical combat at the Academy.

You get to fight all sorts of people like your unfortunate pastime back in the day as a teenager, except with none of the negative labels you used to have on your back now that you’re doing this for a greater cause and in a less harmful environment.

Pretty enjoyable, you’d say.

“…you have good form. Some more work and you’ll do fine. You may leave now.”

The cadet shouts a _Thanks for today! _and leaves, and you take out your clipboard to call the next person.

“Next- “

You vaguely recognise the following name in your roll call sheet. You squint, making sure you read it correctly.

_…Settsu?_

You hope it’s not the same asshole who constantly stalked you just to pick fights with you back then, whose existence you only remembered because he was so damn pesky.

(You always won whenever you gave in to his taunts, anyway.)

It’s not that you’re afraid of him, but you no longer want to associate with that period of your life in general, him included. You’d rather fight real versions of children’s book monsters instead, which was what you’d been doing together with Kumon before his passing.

The dipshit from back then definitely isn’t the only person in the world with the name and it can definitely just be a shitty coincidence, so you wonder why your gut feeling says it’s-

A voice can be heard from the entrance.

“Ah, now I should be in the right room,” the owner of the voice says smoothly, then raises their tone as they walk in. “Tell me. Am I right, _Hyodo_?”

You look up from your clipboard to see that your gut feeling was indeed right, that it’s the same jackass from back then; even now with more muscle mass and hair properly tied back he’s still as annoying (yet beautiful) as you remembered many years ago. No one else can ever call your name that gratingly.

_Definitely **that **Settsu._

You grit your teeth.

“What the fuck are you doing here? It’s especially not a place for thrill-seeking shitheads like you.”

(You know you’re not any better now, taking work only as an opportunity to get over your grief aside your pre-existing self-esteem issues, but you had to say it.)

“Well, found out from my former pilot friends that your lame ass can’t even Drift with anyone anymore since your bro’s death and you got reassigned to technical instructor, so I figured I can now fight you again, even as a cadet,” he casually replies. “Passed my written tests with flying colours, by the way. In fact, I’ll beat you in training now, but if I still can’t, I’ll make sure I’ll beat your kill count back then as the pilot of _Top Dog_. How’s that?”

It both amuses and infuriates you that a man your age hasn’t matured since the last time you met _eight _years ago, but as long as he seriously contributes to the kaiju war efforts, you’ll let him. You can always report him to the marshal or Furuichi-san if he breaks the rules.

Though for now, you’ll entertain yourself with the idea of beating this flea. “Bring it.”

**Author's Note:**

> After tonnes of very short, unpublished drabbles, I have finally written a sizable fic in comparison! Yay!
> 
> As I am formally new to fic writing, critique is always much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
